finalfantasy7projectgenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Mods
Special thanks to Covarr for writing this tutorial here is a link to the forum were it was created. 1. Download this zip file Contents: ·FF7Music 1.51 ·Highly Experimental 2.09, aka in_psf.dll (I have also included its readme and history, as per Neill Corlett's requirements for redistribution) ·MAD MP3 Decoder Plugin, aka in_mad.dll (I used this because older versions of in_mp3.dll don't work with x64 operating systems, and newer versions don't work with FF7Music) ·out_wave.dll (taken from an older version of Winamp, because recent versions don't work with FF7Music. I think it was Winamp 2.7, but I'm not sure.) ·ficedula.dll (Latest Versions) ·ficeconsole.dll (Older versions both included in the above download (1)) ·My own ff7music.ini 2. Extract the contents of this zip file into your Final Fantasy VII directory (usually "C:\Program Files\Square Soft, Inc\Final Fantasy VII\" for Win32, " C:\Program Files (x86)\Square Soft, Inc\Final Fantasy VII\"on Vista x64 and Win7 x64). 3. In the "ficedula" directory which should have been unzipped, open FF7Music.exe and click Configure. 4. In the "Setup" tab (where you should probably start out), change where it's looking for the input and output plugins. The ff7music.ini file included assumes the game is installed to "C:\FF7" as it is on my machine, but yours is probably in a different place (one of the locations I mentioned in step 2). Use in_psf.dll for PSX rips (.psf files) and in_mad.dll for MP3s. The output plugin will always be out_wave.dll) 5. In the "Files" tab, select a profile to work with. The ff7music.ini file I included already has profiles for the remastered soundtrack (though you'll have to put all the songs in the same folder), and the PSF collection available at zophar.net. If you wish to use anything else, you'll have to set up the songs individually yourself. Fortunately, TwilightFantasy had a list of what songs were what, so you'll know what you're doing if you edit it. Quote from: TwilightFantasy on 2006-03-13 19:43:15 aseri - Hurry aseri2 - Hurry Faster ayasi - Lurking In The Darkness barret - Barret's Theme bat - Fighting bee - Honeybee Manor boo - The Flow Of Life / Lifestream bokujo - Farm Boy canyon - The Valley Of The Fallen Star - Cosmo Canyon cannon - The Makou Cannon Is Fired (not including Shinra Explodes) cephiros - Those Chosen By The Planet chu - Still More Fighting chu2 - J-E-N-O-V-A chase - Crazy Motorcycle cinco - Cinco De Chocobo cintro - Those Chosen By The Planet (edit: Should be Sephiroth intro, but most collections don't seem to have this) condor - Fortress Of The Condor costa - Costa Del Sol comical - J-E-N-O-V-A corel - Mining Town corneo - Don Of The Slums crwin - A Great Success crlost - Tango Of Tears date - Interrupted By Fireworks dokubo - Underneath The Rotting Pizza dun2 - Chasing The Black Caped Man earislo - Flowers Blooming In The Church earis - Aerith's Theme - Aeris' Theme elec - Electric De Chocobo fanfare - Fanfare2 (this should be the second fanfare not the first as stated. This one is the shortened version only for the Parade in Junon. fan2 - Fanfare (the normal fanfare, extended version.) fiddle - Fiddle De Chocobo fin - World Crisis geki - Debut gold1 - Gold Saucer gun - A Full Scale Attack guitar2 - On The Other Side Of The Mountain hen - Who Am I hiku - The Highwind Takes To The Skies horror - Trail Of Blood iseki - You Can Hear The Cries Of The Planet jukai - The Forested Temple junon - Off The Edge Of Dispair jyro - Steal The Tiny Bronco ketc - Cait Sith's Theme kita - The Great North Cave kurai - Anxious Heart lb1 - Birth Of A God lb2 - One Winged Angel ( Yayayay! <3) ld - Judgement Day mati - Ahead On Our Way makoro - Makou Reactor mekyu - Reunion mura1 - Parochial Town oa - Opening - Bombing Mission ob - (JUST Bombing Mission) odds - Chocobo Racing over2 - Requiem parade - Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony pj - Jenova Absolute pre - Prelude red - Red XIII's Theme rhythm - The Turk's Theme riku - Shinra Explodes ro - The Countdown Begins roll - Staff Roll rocket - Oppressed People rukei - The Sandy Badlands sadsid - Sending A Dream Into The Universe sadbar - Mark Of The Traitor seto - The Great Warrior sea - A Secret, Sleeping In The Deep Sea sido - It's Difficult To Walk On Both Feet Isn't It siera - If You Open Your Heart sinraslo - Infiltrating Shinra Tower si - Shinra Explodes 2 sid2 - Cid's Theme sinra - The Shinra Corporation - The Shinra Company snow - Buried In The Snow ta - Main FFVII Theme tb - Main FFVII Theme tender - Holding My Thoughts In My Heart tifa - Tifa's Theme tm - On That Day Five Years Ago utai - Wutai Theme - Uutai Ruins vincent - The Nightmare Begins - Vincent's Theme walz - Waltz De Chocobo weapon - Weapon Raid yado - Good Night Until Tomorrow yufi2 - Stolen Materia yufi - Decendent Of The Shinobi yume - Who Are You EDIT: Can I also add that Bombing Mission, Fanfare 2, Shinra Explodes 1 and 2 are unavailable in the normal OST's. If you wish to have these files you must either find an MP3 Trimmer to cut part of the song out, or I can have mine up for download if allowed/requested. 6. At the bottom of this section, where it says "Paths to search for music files:", replace the paths listed with wherever you put your music files. Make sure there aren't any spaces in these paths, or FF7Music will likely parse them wrong and not work correctly. (e.g. "C:\ff7songs\" is okay, "C:\ff7 songs" is not). If you're using Windows Vista or later, click Save and Exit and close the program for now. 7. If you're using Windows XP or earlier, skip this step. Download and install LoopBe1 (the bottom link on that page). 8. If you're using Windows XP or earlier, skip this step. In ff7config.exe, change your midi driver to "LoopBe Internal MIDI". If you're using Aali's custom graphics driver, make sure to run his .reg file again after this. 9. If you're using Windows XP or earlier, skip this step. Right click on ff7.exe and choose properties. In the compatibility tab, set it to run in Windows 98 mode. 10. If you're using Windows XP or earlier, skip this step. Right click on FF7Music.exe and choose properties. In the compatibility tab, set it to run in Windows XP SP2 mode, and check "Run this program as an administrator". 11. Back in FF7Music.exe configuration, in the Playback Options tab, where it says "Midi device", choose the device that Final Fantasy VII is configured to use. If you're using Windows Vista or later, choose "LoopBe Internal MIDI". At this point, you should be ready to go! Just make sure to launch the game from FF7Music.exe instead of from your regular start menu shortcut or from ff7.exe